


Violet February Morning

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Laurie are snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet February Morning

He brings her cocoa and the morning news, then curls up at her feet, his head upon Jo’s knee. She rocks the two of them, feeling the baby kick, considering the possibility of London twelve months from now when the baby’s old enough to bear a journey rougher than the one it endures within her body. Petting Teddy’s curly, black hair, she considers what the morning shall bring.

She reads the headlines aloud to him, and he tells her what he learned during his trip into town. “They say snow’s coming,” he says, taking a bite out of the gingerbread Jo made the day before. 

She glances out the leaded windows, witnessing a bright grey sky. “So it might be. Tonight or today?”

“Tomorrow,” he says. 

She grins. “How splendid! You must oil the sled!”

“But the baby…”

“….Is safe, dear,” she says firmly, sipping her cocoa. “We are safe and warm, and all will be well.” She’s already plotting what she’ll do with him the next morning, during the hours of snowed-in bliss.

The day progresses as normal, the night as well. The following morning Teddy heads for the door to shovel his way toward the horses. A second later Jo heard his footfall on the stairs and let out a squeak of surprise as he threw himself back into bed.

“The snow’s piled up to the middle of the door. I can’t get out!”

She lets out a raucous laugh, her arms thrown around his head. “I’m sure your grandfather will send a team.” She knows her father will come next door and dig them out with his bare hands if he has to. Teddy wraps his arms around her middle and rocks her, too and fro, and the wool of his sweater abrades her tender breasts.

“We have…” she nibbles his neck, “many fine ways to spend such a morning, my dear.” His laughter in her ear turns her cheek red with the insinuation of it all, even now.

She drinks from him and he drinks from her, the wind whistling by their thick windows competing with the groans and gasps they emit. She hears the fire crackle but all the warmth in the world flows between them, coloring everything, decorating the world. 

Jo’s whole body bows and hunches into his, battering his as the storm wind does the house. The easy, gentle rocking makes him sweat, drives his teeth into his bottom lip. Their foreheads touch, and Jo laughs her climax, the sough of his groan in her ear as they collapse together.

In gratitude, he kisses her fingers and each palm before leaping up to feed wood into the bedroom fireplace. She shall waddle to the rocker and together – as always – they will share breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Little Women**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
